History Repeats Itself
by temari13
Summary: Or does it?


This is the result of a random plot bunny. It's from Bruce's point of view. Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

* * *

History repeats itself.

It was an old saying. People argued about whether to believe it or not. Was it possible for history to repeat itself? For an event that had happened decades or perhaps even centuries ago to occur once more?

I had always been on the fence, unsure of what to believe about the statement. I had always been careful in case it did happen to be true. After Jason had been murdered by the Joker, I had taken great care in training Tim, making sure that he was strong enough to endure anything life threw at him.

But some times, things beyond our control happen, and all you can do is watch helplessly as a dreadful scene unfolds before your eyes.

Just like what happened to me one fateful night.

For some reason, I had allowed Selina to persuade me to go the theater that night. "It would be fun for us, and Harmony will be able to see the opera. I've already asked Tim if he would mind patrolling by himself, so you don't have that excuse. You've already finished at Wayne Enterprises for the day, with no business meetings tomorrow you need to prepare for. Alfred has your suit all ironed and ready for you to change into."

She had covered all the bases, crossed all her "t's" and dotted all her "i's." There was no way for me to back out of it.

So off we had gone: me, Selina, and Harmony. Selina had been stunning in her off-the-shoulder dark blue gown paired with her two-inch heels. She wore the pearl necklace that had belonged to my mother. I had thought about asking her to leave them at home and wear a different piece of jewelry, but knew that she wouldn't have listened. So I remained silent about them, and instead complimented her on her beauty.

Six year old Harmony had chosen her outfit -a red dress- herself. Like her mother, she also wore a string of pearls, although these were fake. She didn't mind, though. As long as they looked like her mother's, she was happy.

I was filled with unease, especially after Selina had informed me that she had given Alfred the night off, and we would be walking to and from the opera. "He isn't feeling very well, Bruce, and it won't kill us to let him rest to regain his strength. He isn't as young as he used to be."

So off we had walked: me, Selina, and Harmony. Out daughter had been excited, chattering nonstop about what she hoped to see at the opera. Selina had responded to her enthusiasm with some of her own, if perhaps even a bit more than usual to make up for my lack of interest.

We had found our seats rather easily. It wasn't as full as I had expected it to be, I'd thought as I'd glanced around. Harmony could hardly sit still, bouncing up and down in her seat as she waited impatiently for the curtain to open. When they finally did, she let out a squeal of excitement. The others around us chuckled, obviously amused by her antics. Selina and I had looked at each other over the top of her head and smiled.

The longer the opera dragged on, the more uncomfortable I felt. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. Every few minutes, I would check my watch. And every few minutes, I would see that only a short time had passed.

Suddenly, someone had pinched my arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I'd noticed Selina giving me a dark glare. I'd flashed her an apologetic smile and settled back in my seat to enjoy what was left of the show.

I'd no sooner become engrossed in the plot than Selina had leaned over and whispered harshly into my ear. "Harmony looks about ready to fall asleep. It's late, so why don't we take her home and put her to bed?"

I'd nodded and, after gently helping Harmony to her feet, followed my wife. As we neared the back exit, a sick feeling washed over me. I briefly wondered if I was getting sick. It was possible, I conceded. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and I had a tendency to prowl around in the most unhealthy places that crawled with a variety of germs.

So off we had gone: me, Selina, and Harmony. I'd opened the door for my family, then closed it firmly behind me. I reached up and loosened my tie. I felt like I was choking. Breathing in the cool air, I took my daughter's one hand as her mother took the other. Harmony didn't seem to care that we had left before the opera was over. Between yawns, she asked when we could come back.

Selina's soft gasp had made me look up. Icy fear clutched me, held me in its grip. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

There, coming toward us, had been a man. He wore an old trench coat, his right hand shoved inside the oversized pocket. When he was directly before us, he pulled out a gun. "Your money. And jewelry."

Memories had flipped through my mind. Like a movie, I saw it happen once more. My father and my mother -gunned down by a desperate man. But when their bodies hit the ground, the faces were mine and Selina's.

I'd heard Harmony's cry of alarm and Selina's attempt to quiet her. Reaching slowly into my pocket, I tugged out my wallet and held it out. I didn't care if he robbed me blind. As long as he left my family alive, I was satisfied.

He'd grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in his jacket before gesturing with his weapon. "The pearls, too."

His finger was close to the trigger. Too close. I lunged in front of Selina without thinking, closing my eyes as I waited for the inevitable.

One shot had rung out. I waited for the hard pavement to meet my head, but it didn't. Instead, I had felt a small hand grasp mine.

"Daddy?"

I'd opened my eyes to a sight that I hadn't imagined. The thief was lying on the ground, unconscious. Standing over him, holding the gun, was Robin.

Instincts took over, and I quickly whirled around, searching for Selina. She stood there behind me, her green eyes worried as she stared at me.

She was alive, I had realized. There was no bullet hole in her chest. No blood staining her dress. Subconsciously, my hand went to my chest where I found the same result. I was alive, too.

Relief had flooded through my whole body. I stepped forward and crushed my family into a hug. Although usually not one for sentimental responses, I kissed both of them on the forehead.

Robin had come up behind me and told me that Alfred had sensed my fear of going to the opera. The faithful butler had therefore asked Robin to follow us to and from the theater, so long as something more pressing didn't appear. I thanked him, and told myself that I would have to show my gratitude to Alfred in some way.

It had been then that I had realized something. History was there as an example for us. History was there for us to learn from so we could prevent it from repeating itself. As long as we took precautions, there was no need for us to fear the future, to fear events possibly reoccurring.

When I had finally released Selina and Harmony, Robin was already gone. No doubt off saving another life. Harmony yanked on my sleeve when she decided that I had been staring at the sky for too long. "Daddy, I'm tired. Let's go home."

I'd looked down at her, then over at Selina. "Yes, Harmony. Let's go home. All of us." Grasping my wife's hand, I squeezed it lightly in response to her unspoken question. I'm fine.

So off we had walked: me, Selina, and Harmony.


End file.
